Episode 1724 (14 January 1999)
Synopsis The morning after the wake, Bianca once again tells Louise to leave Albert Square. Returning home, Bianca reveals the contents of Tiffany's letter to Ricky, who belatedly warns her not to get involved. Grant also tells Louise to pack her bags, until Simon intervenes and warns him away. Peggy advertises for a part-time barmaid in the First 'til Last - Irene tells her she might be able to help. Irene meets up with her niece Nina, newly arrived in Walford, to see if she'd be interested. Irene voices her suspicion that Nina will be the only applicant for the job, before ripping up Peggy's advert - despite Nina's protestations that she hasn't got any experience. Bianca visits Frank to ask him to accompany her and Liam on a walk in the park. After their last exchange, Frank is reluctant but Bianca cajoles him into coming. There, she asks Frank to be Godfather to Liam, but is shocked when he refuses - after the accident he doesn't feel that he can bear the responsibility. Nina arrives in the Vic to apply for the job to an appreciative reception from the male regulars. Josie asks Peggy what she's done wrong until Peggy explains that she's trying to ease the burden off Grant. Peggy hires Nina there and then. Steve continues his pursuit of Melanie, bringing her flowers in the shop. She declines his lunch invitation, explaining that she's got to work the lunch hour - so Steve brings over a lavish hamper from Guiseppe's. However, when Melanie jokingly tells him that his scams won't work on her, Steve misunderstands and storms off - spotted by Saskia. Bianca tries to tell Frank that no-one blames him for Tiffany's death, but can't seem to get through. Bianca apologises for her outburst, and tells him that she doesn't want to lose a second friend over the accident. Frank hugs her, and Bianca thinks the matter is settled. Grant spots Louise in the Square with her bags packed, ready to go - Bianca intrudes and recriminations fly. Louise can't face breaking the news to Simon - but Simon sees her leave and chases her. Catching her up, Simon asks Louise for an explanation - she tells him he'd be better off without her and leaves Simon behind, crying in the street. Credits Main cast *Andrew Lynford as Simon *Carol Harrison as Louise *Ross Kemp as Grant *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Mike Reid as Frank *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Sid Owen as Ricky *Steve McFadden as Phil *Seán Gleeson as Conor *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Todd Carty as Mark *Gavin Richards as Terry *Roberta Taylor as Irene *Troy Titus-Adams as Nina *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *Martin Kemp as Steve *June Brown as Dot *Joan Hooley as Josie Guest cast *Deborah Sheridan Taylor as Saskia Filming locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public *46 Albert Square - Living room *47A Albert Square - Living room *Bridge Street *Bridge Street Market *First 'Til Last - Public *Bridge Street Café *Turpin Road *Beales Market *13A Turpin Road - Living room *George Street *87 George Street - Hallway and living room/kitchen *Mitchell's Autos *Walford Park Notes *First appearance of Troy Titus-Adams as Nina Harris. *Final appearance of Carol Harrison as Louise Raymond until Episode 1746 (4 March 1999). *An uncredited Liam Butcher appears in this episode played by Sonny Bottomley or twins Jack & Tom Godolphin. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Grant tells Phil about his relationship with Louise, who is living on borrowed time. Bianca has a surprise in store for Frank. Category:Episode Category:1999 Episodes